Jealously Love
by SimplyJJConfusedME
Summary: There is no So Random or Mackenzie Falls just the Teens in high school sorry not much Channy until the end
1. Chapter 1

Jealously Love

Opening her eyes to see her best friend Sonny. "How did the surgery come out?" Asked Miley. Miley had just come out of getting plastic surgery. "It all came out great. You should be back in school in a week. Your doctor Dr. Lopez is so fine and cute lol. So how are you feeling?" Asked Sonny. Miley smiled and told Sonny that she was feeling better, and happy that she had a fine doctor. After a few hours talking, the subject that gets Sonny nervous comes up. "So how are you and Ferguson ?" Asked Miley. Once Miley asked that question Sonny pretended she got a text on her phone. "Come on Sonny from that face I can tell you like him." Miley said with smile. Sonny looked at Miley and said "Ok I'll say this for the last time we are just friends." Miley knew Sonny very well so good that she knew that Sonny liked Ferguson. But she wouldn't push it. Sonny was in denial and some how she will show her that accepting it isn't bad. Sonny looked at her watch and said "oh look at the time I got to go meet my FRIEND Ferguson. I'll come visit you on Friday, bye." Sonny gave Miley a hug and a kiss goodbye. Now she was all alone in a bedroom waiting for something to happen.

A week later. . . Dr. Lopez comes into Miley's room and said " Oh well it looks like your coming out good but we need to do one more surgery for you." Looking at him in wonder of why she needed another surgery. "Oh didn't you know your mother had asked for a face-lift." Miley certainly didn't think she needed one. She just stayed quite so that her fabulous Doctor wouldn't think badly of her. The first thought that came into her was finding out if he was single and available. Dr. Lopez was still there and he explained the risk of the procedure and how long it would take. Then he left and a nurse came in. The nurse looked at the charts and got Miley ready for surgery. The nurse sat Miley down on a bed by the operating room. Then the nurse moved her to her room. Miley thought the lady should make up her damn mind. Then she saw the one thing that got her into a better mood, Dr. Lopez. She sat up and looked at him. Dr. Lopez observed Miley in so many ways that Miley liked it. Finally he said to her " wait here and I'll come back for you, okay?" Said Dr. Lopez. A few minutes later Dr. Lopez came back" okay lets take you to surgery." Dr. Lopez took Miley and prepared her for surgery.

A few hours later. . . As Miley was waking up she sees Dr. Lopez. She says "Hi, so how was the surgery?" Dr. Lopez responded " it came out perfect, you should be good in two weeks. Two weeks later. . . Miley was finally going to see her face after two weeks. Miley got up from her bed to go the mirror. As she was about to take off her bandages, Dr. Lopez comes into the room " Hey I got here just in time. Okay lets see that pretty face." Miley nodded her head and began to unwrap her bandages. As she was on her last layer, she began going slowly. She turned her back towards Dr. Lopez. She grabbed the mirror by her bedside and took off the last layer. She gasps at the look of her new face, she begins to cry. Miley turns around to show Dr. Lopez her new face. Dr. Lopez says " Omg your face came out perfect!" " Thanks to you doctor, Thank you so much!" Said Miley. Miley thanks Dr. Lopez once more and gets dressed. She signed the release papers so she can go. " Well I hope I'll be able to see you soon." Said Dr. Lopez. "It here, well thanks you for everything, " responded Miley. Miley went to him and gave him a hug, and so she left.

As Miley was leaving she sees her cousin Nico Michaels. She runs to him and gives him a huge hug. "I know I'm fine, but who are you?" Wondered Nico. "It's me you duffus, Miley!" She shouted. "Wow you look different from the last time I saw you" retorted Nico. Miley explained everything to Nico. While they were on their way to Miley's house. "So Nico what brings you to town?" Wondered Miley. " Well we just moved back here, so that means we are back to school at Condor. Starting out junior year here with you." Responded Nico "So how has Sonny been?" Nico asked. "I was wondering how long it was for you to mention her. She's been okay; she hangs around those two bitches Tawni and Selena. Oh and she has been hanging around this boy . . . hmm what's his name?" Long pause of fake thinking "oh yea it's Ferguson Michaels! He has the Portlyne last name as you. But don' worry they are just friends." Said Miley. Nico stops his car, for they have finally arrived at Miley's house. Most would describe her home as the dream home of any girl or women could fantasize. As they stop Nico and Miley get out of the car to go into the house. " Well I'll be starting school tomorrow. Oh look at the time it's getting late I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye." Said Nico as he was leaving the house.

The next day at school Nico arrives at Condor High School, he couldn't wait to see his best friend Sonny whom he had been friends with since they were three years old. He walks into the school to see the person he has been waiting for a long time. A few feet from him were a girl with golden brown that was to die for and a face that many wished for. She was sitting at the benches with s guy that must be Ferguson. He walks towards her and goes behind her. He covers her eyes with his hand and says "guess whom?" "Hmm Godzilla? I don't know. Who is it?" Wondered Sonny. Nico uncovered her eyes and she turned. "Omg I can't believe this. . . you here Omg I missed you so much!" She said. She got up and gave him a big hug. She almost started crying until she that Ferguson was there. She let go of Nico and asks him " What are you doing here your suppose to be at Booker T. Washington?" "Well the family decided to come up so I get to go to McA. Aren't you happy to see me?" "Well of course I am. Oh I forgot to introduce you to my friend, He is Ferguson Michaels." Said Sonny. Ferguson got up and shook hands with Nico. Ferguson gripped Nico hand real tight. Ferguson and Nico let go of each other hand, Nico asked Sonny " so will you give me a tour of the school?" " Sure . . . oh but I was gonna go to breakfast with Ferguson." Said Sonny sadly. Ferguson looked at Sonny and said " that's okay you can go we'll eat breakfast tomorrow morning ok; I'll see you in class. Bye." Ferguson gave her a hug and left.

Nico and Sonny started to walk into lunchroom. Sonny asked Nico " what are your classes?" Nico gave her his schedule and she said " Aw this sucks you have all honors. I only have regular." Nico replied " but you're smarter than I am. Why aren't you in honors or even AP?" Sonny explained to Nico, that she had done it all so she could be around her friends that were in regular. Nico was disappointed since he wouldn't be with Sonny; she will be around Ferguson. She looked at him and said " Don't worry I can just change my schedule to honors. Then we can have more time together." Sonny and Nico smiled at each other and got their breakfast. As they were finishing the first bell rings. " I will go to the office to change my schedule and I'll meet you first period, okay." Said Sonny. Nico nodded and went to his first class.

In his first class there was Tawni and Selena talking to each other about their boyfriends. Tawni and Selena sat at their table. Finally the beauty Queen Miley comes into the classroom. Everybody in the room looks at her and gasps. They were all surprised to see Miley so beautiful. All were staring at her. She walked slowly to her table. As she was about to sit the late bell rings. As the teacher enters the room he says "sorry I'm late now I will give you all your assignments. As he was passing out the assignments a student comes through the door. " Hi I think I'm in your class?" It was Sonny. She gave her schedule to the teacher and he nodded his head, to approve that she was correct. "Okay Sonny go find an empty table to sit at." He pointed towards the back of the class. " I'm glad she's back," Tawni said. Selena nodded in agreement." Okay now class .. " A handsome guy came into the classroom and said "Hi is this Biology 405?" He wondered.

All the girls in the class just stared at him in awe, except Sonny. The teacher said " yes and you are?' He answered " I am Skylar DeVane I am in your class I guess." The teacher nodded and pointed the Portlyne way he had done to Sonny. Sonny had tried to hide from Skylar. But it was too late he had seen her. He walked over to Sonny's table and sat next her. He whispered to her and said" so how are you been all these years. I've missed you." He grabbed her hand from under the table and kissed it, before the teacher would see. " I've missed you all these years. I remember when we went out." He still held on to her hand. "Skylar I've missed you too but we can't do this."She said. "Why not it's not like you are going out with someone." He said. "Yea I know but I can't." A few minutes of quite time and they both attempted to pay attention to the lesson. Until finally the bell rang, Sonny got up as fast she can and went to her second class.

Skylar was running behind her calling her name. When finally he caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Why can't we go out again? I still love you and I know you still love me." She shook her head. " If you didn't love me then you wouldn't have tried to hide from me. I know that deep down you love me. Please give us one more chance." He pleaded but before she can answer he gave her a kiss and before she could stop it, Nico and Ferguson saw it. "I can't believe this." Said Nico as he walked away. Ferguson was still just starring at Sonny and Skylar. A few minutes later Sonny pushed Skylar and slapped him. She tried to get away but Skylar grabbed her arm again. "Let go of me!" She yelled. "Not until you say that you still love me!" Skylar said calmly. "No I will never say that. Let go of me!" Sonny said. She tried to push him off but couldn't.

Ferguson saw that Skylar was hurting Sonny. Ferguson goes to Sonny and Skylar. In an attempt to help Sonny Ferguson pushes Skylar and says "let go of her!" Skylar says "this is none of your business." Ferguson retorts "yes it is she's my um . . . girlfriend." Skylar looks at Sonny and asks her if it was true. She responds to him with a nod. Sonny goes to Ferguson and hugs him. "If this were true then you wouldn't mind kissing each other to prove it now would you.. I know Sonny she would never kiss any random guy." Skylar said with a smirk. Sonny got close to Ferguson and they kissed. Skylar had put away his smirk and pit on a disappointed face. Ferguson and Sonny stopped kissing. Skylar had then just walked away.

As they were walking Sonny looked at Ferguson and asked him " why did you tell him I was your girlfriend?" He tried to think of a reason until finally he said "I saw him and you together and I thought he was hurting you. So I just wanted to help you." She nodded and thanked him. As they were walking Ferguson asked "why didn't you come to first period?" Sonny explained to Ferguson, that she changed her classes to be with Nico more, "So is it okay that I did that 'boyfriend'." She bothered him about it. Ferguson replied" No it's okay you have other friends besides me." He said disappointed but before Sonny could notice he was sad he asked her "So when are we gonna see each other then?" She replied "Um I don't know I never thought of that. All I know is that we have to look like a couple now that Skylar thinks we're going out." Ferguson looked at her strangely and asked "who is he and why did he say he knew you?" Sonny looked at Ferguson nervously. She put her head down. Ferguson looked at her and lifted her head up. "Come on you can tell me." He said sweetly. She looked away and said "it doesn't matter, okay. Omg the bells about to ring got to go. Byes see you in lunch." She kissed him on the cheek and ran to class.

He just stood there and thought of the kiss she gave him. The thought of them going out made him jubilant.

He was spaced out, then the bell rang. He ran toward his second hour class, geometry. As he arrived at the doorway he saw that his teacher hasn't arrived yet. Ferguson knew he was safe so he went into the classroom and to his seat. Until he realized that somebody was in seat. As he walks towards his seat he sees that the person in his is who else other then Skylar. He went towards Skylar and said "get out of my seat." "Um no go sit there." Said Skylar as he points towards the chair next to him. The teacher walks into the classroom and sees Ferguson still standing up. "Mr. Jimenez please sits down." He said to Ferguson. Ferguson sat down next to Skylar. "Now classes take out your homework and pass it up then go to page 108 in your books. Work with the person next to you."

The teacher said as he wrote the assignment on the board. Skylar looked at Ferguson and thought this jackass can't be going out with my girl." He looked at Ferguson and said "well I guess we have to work with each other." Ferguson made a face at Skylar, showing him that he was outraged that they had to work with each other. Ferguson looked at Skylar and asked him "how the hell do you know Sonny?" Skylar looked at him and said " if you're her so-called boyfriend then you should know her history. But it seems like you don't. How long have you been going out with my girl?" " Ok you know what you don't know her better then me. Also it's none of your business and last she not your girl anymore she's mine got it 'bud'."Said Ferguson angrily. They just starred at each other. The teacher went to them and said "Come on guys, its worth two hundred points." Ferguson and Skylar continued to stare at each other. After a few minutes of starring each other they started to work. They worked independently and quietly. A few minutes later the bell rang.

They both got up from their seats and out the door. As Ferguson was walking he passes by Sonny. Ferguson goes towards her until he saw that Sonny was with Skylar. Skylar looks at Sonny and says "So why haven't you told your so-called boyfriend about us?" Sonny looked at Skylar and told him "I don't want him to know." Skylar smirked and retorted "if you won't tell him then I . . ." Sonny replied quickly " NO! I'll do anything if you don't tell him. I don't want him to know about my past just who I am now." "Why not your past it isn't bad and is you sure you will do anything?" Skylar said. Sonny nodded her head. Skylar smiled at her and said "Ok I won't tell him." Sonny smiled "if you break up with him and go out with me again." He finished saying. Sonny looked at him and said "I can't do that to him the point is not to hurt him!" "Well fine I guess I'm gonna have to tell him." He said in smile. Sonny hesitated then answered "Ok fine but can I think about it?" "Ok but you have until the end of third period." Skylar said. Sonny nodded her head and turned around to walk away. Until Skylar grabbed her arm and said "I love you".

Looking at him disgustedly and replied "whatever."They both walked away in opposite directions. As Sonny was walking she passes by the direction of Nico. She went towards him and said hi to him. Nico looked at Sonny in a dSelenappointment. He then just walked away from her. Sonny looked at him in wonder and asked him "hey what's up did I do something?" Nico just kept walking away from her. Ran after him and when she caught up to him she grabbed his arm. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked in wonder. Nico looked straight at Sonny and says "next time don't touch me . . . actually don't ever talk to me, don't even say hi. Now leave me alone!" Nico then just walks away. Sonny just stands there all tear eyed.

Sonny then starts walking to the lunchroom. Ferguson goes behind her and calls her name. Sonny just kept walking away. Ferguson walks up to her and grabs her arm. Without knowing who it was Sonny says "let go of me Skylar. I'm not in the mood." She then looks at Ferguson and notices it wasn't Skylar. "Oh sorry I thought you were Skylar." She said. Ferguson looked at her and said "Hey babe what's wrong?" She looked at him still tear eye and said "it's nothing I just have something in my eye." She pretended something was in her eye. "Are you sure?" He asked uncertain she was telling the Tawni. "Yeah I'm sure all I need is a hug." Sonny responded. Ferguson looked at her and nodded his head. He hugged her as they were hugging she starts to cry. Ferguson hugged her tighter and said that it was gonna be okay." After a while she stops crying and lets let go of Ferguson. Sonny then just smiles at him. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked Sonny and she nods her head then walk together to the lunchroom.

As they were walking through the doors they get separated because of a crowd. Ferguson loses Sonny and scans the crowd for her. As he was scanning the crowd he sees her and tries to walk up to her. Sonny saw Ferguson was rite behind her. Ferguson grabs her hands from behind and holds onto her. They were holding hands as they entered the lunchroom. Both of them were happy. As they were walking, Ferguson lets go oh her and hugs her waist as they were walking, making them closer to each other. "So how's my baby doing?" He asked nicely. Sonny responded "I'm feeling so much better now that I'm with you. I'm so glad we are going out." Both Sonny and Ferguson smiled at each other. "So that means we are officially going out and not just trying to prove Skylar anything?" Ferguson asked. Sonny nodded her head with so much happiness. They kissed each other as if it were their last time with each other.

After a while they stopped kissing and they went looking for their friends they were hugging each other's waist and walked. Finally they spotted Tawni and Selena with their boyfriends, Taylor and Hayden. Ferguson and Sonny walk towards them. Tawni goes to Sonny and hugs her, "hey haven't seen you in a long time." Said Selena. Tawni, Taylor, and Hayden nodded their head in agreement. "Oh so you guys going out?" Asked Tawni "Yup since . . . today!" Sonny says happily. "Damn about time . . . Welcome to the club." Says Taylor as he shakes Ferguson' hand. "Aw you guys make such a cute couple." Selena and Tawni said in unison. Both Sonny and Ferguson thanked them. Sonny starts to talk to Tawni and Selena while Ferguson talks to Taylor and Hayden. As they were talking Sonny feels a tap on her shoulder. Sonny turns around to find out that it's Skylar. "Hey can I talk to you?" Skylar asked nicely. "I'm kind of busy." Sonny said to point at Tawni and Selena. Tawni looked at Skylar and said "It's okay we can catch up later." Shit! Thought Sonny, said good-bye to Selena and Tawni then walked with Skylar. Hayden tells Ferguson "hey who's that guy with your girl?"Ferguson looks for Sonny and spots her with Skylar. "Shit!" Said Ferguson out loud.

Ferguson got up and put his hand on his head. "Hey dude what's up?" Asked Taylor. Ferguson ignored Taylor and took out his phone. Scrolling for Sonny's number until finally he finds it. Calling her and a few minutes Sonny answers. "Hey do you need help with Skylar?" Asked Ferguson. "No," said Sonny " I'm gonna call you back when I'm done." Sonny and Ferguson hanged up. Sonny looked at Skylar said " what do you want?" " Well I want to know your respond. Are you or are you not going to break up with him?" Said Skylar in a harsh way. Sonny responded "you said I had until the end of third hour and its only lunch time so bye." She said and tried to leave until Skylar grabbed her arm and said "you have until the end of third hour. You can't tell him anything about it." He let go of her and just walked away.

Once he walks up to Sonny she puts her head down and begins to cry. Ferguson got to her and looked at her and gave her a hug and held her tight. Sonny just keeps on crying. Until finally a few minutes later she pulls away and wipes her tears from her face. Ferguson lets go of her and asks her "what happened?" Sonny just looked at him and gave him an expression saying "I don't want to talk about it." Sonny just grabbed his hand and kissed him and he kissed her back. Sonny tells Ferguson that she was sorry about crying so much that she couldn't keep it in any more. All he could tell her was that he knew what she was going through alot and that it was ok. Ferguson kissed her again then walked her to her third hour. As they were walking the bell rang for the students to go to class. Ferguson and Sonny finally arrive at Sonny's class. Ferguson kisses her good-bye and waits for her to go into the classroom. Sonny goes in until she turns around and tells Ferguson that he was the best boyfriend ever and that she would never break up with him unless forced to; they kissed each other again.

As Sonny was about to enter her third hour she remembers she had her schedule so she goes to her correct class. She took out her schedule and it said she had technology. Sonny starts walking but then she sees Skylar, she tries to walk with her head down trying to cover her face. But as she was walking head down she runs into Skylar "sorry. . . I mean hi sexy." Skylar said as he saw it was Sonny. "I got to go to class." Sonny said quickly. She tried to walk away but Skylar ran after her "so what class do you have?" He asked her. Sonny just kept walking away. "I have technology room 505." Said Skylar. Sonny stopped mid way and took out her schedule. She looked at it and said "Damn."Skylar heard her and retorted "I guess that means we have a class together ." Skylar said. In attempt to get away Sonny walked to class in a quick pace. Instead Skylar runs after her and says "let's walk together.' Sonny just ignored him and she stopped in front of a classroom. She looks at her schedule then puts it away and opens the door. As she enters the room she gave her teacher, Mrs. Vera, her schedule. Mrs. Vera nodded her head and pointed to the desk in the back. Skylar walked into the classroom and did the Portlyne as Sonny. Mrs. Vera walked up to Sonny and Skylar and said "since you two are new and everybody else have their partners you two will work together. You two are partners until the second semester." Sonny looked at Mrs. Vera in disbelief. It was bad enough that she had two classes with him but now she has to work with him in both classes. Mrs. Vera walked away from them. Sonny took out her supplies for the class. Skylar kept looking at her, he was so pleased.

During the whole period Sonny kept thinking on whether she should break up with Ferguson just to keep her secret. Skylar just kept holding her hand during the whole class period. Sonny just kept thinking did she still love Skylar or did she now love Ferguson. The closer the time came to making a decision she became more indecisive. During class Mrs. Vera turned off the lights to show off a PowerPoint about computers to the students. Once the lights turned off Skylar took this opportunity and kissed her. Sonny didn't try to stop him; she kissed like when they used to go out. Then a few minutes later she pulled away and looked a different direction. "So does that mean you breaking up with Ferguson and going out with me again?"asked Skylar. Sonny didn't answer his questions but it did answer on what she should do.

A few minutes later the bell rang Sonny got up from her desk and left the class. Before Skylar could catch up with her she was already looking for Ferguson. Sonny went to Ferguson class, she got there in less then a minute. Ferguson saw her and said "Hey babe I thought I was gonna pick you up at your class?" Sonny looked at him and said "we need to talk," he nods his head. "I think we should break up." Ferguson looked at Sonny in disbelief "what?" "I think we should just break up." Retorted Sonny. "Is it because of Skylar?" Asked Ferguson. "Um. . . no." she said uncertain. "It is because of him, you know what, whatever!" Ferguson said angrily. Ferguson couldn't believe this, the girl, he was in loved breaks up with him, full of rage and sadness.

As he was walking away he looks back to see Sonny crying. Ferguson just kept walking away, until he bumps into a girl. "Oh hey Ferguson. . . What's wrong?" The girl was Ferguson' girl best friend, Portlynantha also known as Portlynmy. Ferguson looked at Portlynmy and said "nothing . . .it's nothing." He said looking at the ground. "Don't you lie to me Ferguson I no something's wrong with you." She said persistently. "It's just that Sonny just broke up with me and I don't know why." He explained to Portlynmy. "But you guys were never going out?" She said to Ferguson. Ferguson explained to Portlynmy about what happened earlier, about Skylar and Sonny. "Wow" that's all Portlynmy had to say about it. "Well to make you feel better Sonny really did like you as in more than friends. What I think is that this Skylar guy is threatening her with something and the only way to keep him quite was to break up with you." Portlynmy said to Ferguson.

Ferguson stayed quite for a moment. Until finally Ferguson broke the silence "that would explain why she was crying last time I talked to her. But she said that she loved me, if she truly did love me she wouldn't have left me. I think that deep down she still loved him." Portlynmy looked at him and said "you know what why don't I ask her to make it easier. Ok?" "No I don't want you to ask her" he said quickly. Portlynmy just shrugged and told him that they should head to class. They both went to their last class together, which is calculus. As they were walking Portlynmy and Ferguson sees Sonny with Skylar. Skylar had his arm around her. Ferguson felt like someone stomped allover his heart. He couldn't believe that Sonny was with Skylar after everything she told him. He was about to go punch Skylar but Portlynmy grabbed his arm and said "don't do anything you gonna regret later." Ferguson replied to her saying "don't worry I'm not gonna regret hitting him. He took my girl and he is gonna pay for it." Portlynmy let's go of Ferguson, he went towards Skylar and Sonny. Skylar saw Ferguson and said "hey you like my girlfriend?" He chuckled. Ferguson starred at Skylar and then punched him. Skylar fell down to the ground; Sonny bent down to help him.

"So you choose him over me, I knew it." Ferguson said then he walked back to class with Portlynmy. Sonny kneeled next to him and said "oh baby are you okay?' Skylar smiled at Sonny and said "You called me baby. . . You do still have feelings for me." Sonny smiled back at Skylar and helped him up. Once they were both up Sonny kissed Skylar and said "ever since we broke up I haven't gone out with anyone. I've always loved you no matter what I never stopped loving you." Skylar kissed her back and walked her to her next class. As they were arriving at her class Skylar stopped and kissed Sonny goodbye. She went into the classroom to find out the thing she least expected. She was in the Portlyne class as Nico and Miley. Sonny gave her schedule to the teacher and went to the seat next to Miley and behind Nico. "Hey Steph haven't seen you in a while," Miley said. "Um . . . who are you? Oh I mean hi Miley I forgot surgery. So how you been?" Retorted Sonny "I've been good, you?" "Terrible everything has gone wrong in my life." Said Sonny. Miley looked at Sonny in wonder. "You know you can tell me anything." Miley said in a comforting manner. Nico was listening to the whole thing and was smiling.

"Well okay but you can't tell anyone. Okay so promise me you won't say a word." Said Sonny. Miley nodded her head and promised Sonny. Both girls get closer to one another. Nico pretends he is working, Sonny tells Miley about everything from Ferguson to Skylar to Nico. Finally when Sonny tells Miley everything, she sees that Nico was listening. Miley looked at Sonny and saw that she wanted to cry. Sonny put her head down and begins to cry. Miley gets closer to Sonny and hugs her. In disbelief, Nico couldn't believe everything he heard. He was ashamed of himself from the way he treated her. Suddenly the bell rings. Sonny wipes away her tears, hugs and thanks Miley. She picks up her stuff and walks out the class.

Until she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see whom it was. "Hi um. . . I'm sorry what I said earlier. I heard everything you told Miley and I'm sorry." Said Nico. "Yeas okay whatever." Said Sonny as she walks away. Nico catches up to her and kept telling her he was sorry. Each time she would ignore him. Until finally she said "leave me alone!" But he still insisted. Until finally Nico said "I'm sorry that I treated you so badly. I should have stopped and listened to you, and not just make up ideas on what I saw. I'm so sorry." Sonny finally stopped and turned around. She had been crying through out the whole walk. "Yea you shouldn't have treated me so badly. I thought that you were my best friend." Sonny said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Nico lifted his hand and wiped her tears away. She closed her eyes at the touch of his hand. "So are we okay?" Said Nico.

Sonny nodded her head and gave him a smile. She was about to walk away until Nico grabbed her hand, turned her around and kissed her. It was a long and passionate kiss.

They both parted lips and Sonny lifted her head up a little bit and thy looked at each other in the eye. "Um. . . I can't do this." Sonny said closing her eyes. Nico asked why they couldn't ad Sonny replied "I just can't, I'm sorry." Sonny said running away. All that was on her mind was what had just happened. As she was walking she runs into Ferguson. Real quick she notices that it was Ferguson and tries to run away from him but he quickly grabs her. "So what just because your going out with that loser it means you can't talk to me?" Sonny just looks at Ferguson with no reply. Once again she tries to run away but he was still holding her hand. "What do you think your trying to do? You scared your boyfriend might see us together. Huh?" Ferguson said. With urgency Sonny said "Please let me go of me Ferguson. I'm begging you let go of me." Only he wouldn't let go of her.

Finally he says "what happened between us we were such good friends. But then all of a sudden when Skylar comes into the picture you don't wanna hangout anymore. What is it about him that has changed you?" Unable to take it anymore Sonny started to cry. He just grabbed onto her and hugged her tight. Nico was on his way home until he saw Sonny crying on Ferguson' shoulder. Nico went to Ferguson, poked him on his chest and said "what the hell did you do to her?" Nico grabbed her from Ferguson and started to hug her. "I didn't do shit to her , all I did was talk to her. Anyways where did you come from?" said Ferguson in an angry tone. Sonny stopped crying and told Nico "Can we just go *sniff* I don't wanna be here anymore." Nico did what she said but before he did he grabbed her hand and walked away. "So what now you're going out with him?" Shouted Ferguson after the both of them. After the shout Ferguson feels a tap on his shoulder and shouts "what." It was Taylor, he asked Ferguson what was wrong with him.

After Ferguson apologized to Taylor he explained what Sonny had done to him. Taylor couldn't believe that Sonny had done this to Ferguson. "Yo man I've known her as long as you have and that doesn't sound like her at all. There is something seriously something wrong with her. Today in lunch you guys seem like the perfect couple." Taylor said. They were both walking to their houses. Both Taylor and Ferguson live right next right next to each other. As they were walking to their house and talking, about the situation, Skylar bumps into Ferguson. "Oh look whom it is the bitch that took my girl." Ferguson said in anger. "Yea she is mine and has always been. You can't say she was yours when she never was." Skylar said in a mocking voice. Ferguson pushed Skylar to the wall angrily and said "screws you cause you know what she loved me so much more than you or anybody can say. You know what she's neither your nor mine but this dude name. . . Oh yea, Nico. But you know what you and Nico can have her." "Hold up Nico is in Miami, so you must be lying." Angrily Skylar said. "Nope your wrong he came just this morning, so look your 'girl' is cheating on you." That was the last thing Ferguson said before he walked away with Taylor. "Damn man you told him that was so awesome!" Smiled Taylor. "Yea I guess but everything I said I meant." Ferguson said with doubt in his voice. In no doubt Taylor knew he was lying. Knowing his homeboy really well Taylor decided to let walk quietly with Ferguson instead of telling him he was lying to himself.

On the other side of the school were Nico and Sonny. Nico had his arm around Sonny to try to comfort her. As they were walking to Nico' car, Skylar was a few feet away behind them, watching them. Outraged that his best friend and girlfriend were together without his knowledge. As Nico and Sonny were about to enter the car Skylar comes out of his hiding spot and says out loud " what the hell is this?" Both Sonny and Nico stop midway and saw Skylar. Once she hears his voice she says "shit" under her breath. "Sup man haven't seen you in a while." Nico said, as he was about to hug Skylar. All Skylar was doing was pushing him and said "why the fuck is you with my girl?" Sonny got out of the car and ran to Skylar and said "hey baby didn't you were still here?" Skylar pushed Sonny to the side and said to Nico "why the hell did you come back is it for her? Huh?" Pushing Nico. Sonny got in between both of them and tried to break them up. Each time she tried to stop them they just got closer to one another, they kept yelling at one another.

Soon both guys pushed Sonny aside and started to fight. Sonny attempted to break them but didn't succeed. A few minutes later a tall, dirty blonde hair and athletic body guy run over to Nico and Skylar to stop the fight. The guy was able to stop them and asked what was going on. Skylar gave the guy a dirty look and asked him what he thought he was doing also on who he thought he was. The dirty blonde guy told both Nico and Skylar his name and who he was. "My name is Jason Taylor I am a junior and I play varsity in baseball," Jason said. Once he explained who he was he went toward Sonny and asked her if she wanted a ride. Skylar was in disbelief that this random dude was hitting on his girl. Looking at Sonny, Skylar thought "Sonny wouldn't get in a car with a complete stranger." Right away Sonny answered "yes I would love to get a ride with you thank." Jason reached for her hand and she grabbed his hand in response. "What the hell do you think your doing Sonny? Do you want me to tell everyone why you came to this school? Something you been hiding to the whole school. If you knew what was good for you, you would let go of his hand and come with me." Menacingly Skylar said.

Jason let go of Sonny and said "Just because I just met her that doesn't mean I won't defend her!" Sonny shrugged her shoulder, showing that she didn't care anymore if everyone knew her secret. "Well since you don't care anymore I'll tell this complete stranger on whom you really are." Skylar said in a hesitated voice. Sonny just continued to shrug her shoulder without a care in the world. "Okay fine if you say so. Sonny came to Condor because she was expelled at her old school. She was expelled because she slept with the teacher. Not only that but she got pregnant with his baby." Once Skylar finished saying this he had a smile on his face. Jason looked at Sonny then at Skylar "I don't care about her past I care about who she is now the person she is today." Jason said to Skylar. "Look your plan got ruined. People care about which I am today. Not who I use to be, and you know what since you already told someone and I don't care if you tell everybody else we are over! Forever!"Sonny said cheerfully.

Proud of what she said Jason went for Sonny's hand, she grabbed his and they both walked away. Skylar's mouth was wide open, in disbelief that his plan was ruined. He wondered why Sonny didn't care anymore. But he knew he was gonna figure it out. Sonny was walking with Kyle, as they were talking Jason said "you know everything I said to the guy was true, I only care about who you are today." Sonny was in awe that he said that. Sonny wondered where Jason had been all her life. He was such a caring and wonderful she wondered why more guys couldn't be more like him. Jason stopped next to the nine hundred building. "Why are we just standing here?" Sonny asked Kyle. "I have such an urge to kiss you but I don't want to impose on you." Sonny kissed Jason and he kissed her back. They both had a long passionate kiss as if it was love at first sight. They pulled back from each other. They started to kiss again except that this time Skylar, Taylor, Nico and Ferguson were there to watch it happen. Ferguson ran to Jason pushed him and then knocked him to the ground. Sonny got down to her knees to help Kyle. But Jason told her to move to the side and he got up. He was ready to fight Ferguson except he had three other problems: Taylor, Skylars, and Nico. Skylar and Nico were gonna fight him for Sonny but Taylor was willing to fight him to help Ferguson. Jason didn't care he was willing to fight them all for Sonny. Sonny tried to prevent it all by standing in the middle-shouting " stop all of you; this is not the way!" They all didn't care they just wanted to fight each other. Skylar was the first to make the first move by punching Ferguson to the ground.

Once Taylor saw this he backed up his homeboy by kicking Skylar in the shin then punching him. They all continued to fight until a teacher came by and blew her whistle. The teacher yelled and asked what was going on. Everybody stopped fighting and pretended like nothing was going on. Attempting to make it seem as if nothing all the guys get by one another and hug each other. "Well if you guys aren't doing anything then why are you still on school property? It's already past the time for you all to go home there are no activities going on anymore. So go on home if you don't leave in the next two minutes or you will all have detention." As the teacher finished her last sentence she left. All the guys let go of one another and stared and Sonny. In wonder of why they were all starring at her she asks them why they were. "Well because we all want to know who your going out with?" "Who is taking you home?" they all say at once except for Taylor. In frustration Sonny walks away from all of them so she can think about it herself. As Sonny is walking away each one of the guys stare at her and wonder what had just happened. Once they all came to reality they walked away to their cars or to walk home.

As Sonny was walking to the bus stop she sees her best friend Miley and starts talking to her. As they were talking the bus arrives. Sonny wondered why Miley wasn't using her Hummer so she asked her. Miley responded by saying she felt like taking the bus today. Once they were on the bus they continued to talk about each other's day. When the bus stopped to pick up the next stop a guy came in that was their age. He waved at Miley and sat in front of her and Sonny. Miley gave a guy a kiss, it was her boyfriend Frank Cairo. Frank gave Sonny a peck on the cheek and asked both girls how their day was. They were all talking for a while until they finally arrived at their stop. They all got off, Frank and Miley went one way while Sonny walked the other way. Sonny was waling by herself to her house. Once Sonny arrived at her house she saw a car in the driveway that looked too familiar. She was hoping that it was just her imagination until she received a text from her mother, Brenda. It said that Nico was waiting for her at her house that she better rush home. Sonny groaned and turned around having her back towards her house. Sonny took her iphone out of her pocket and started to listen to "Gotta Find You" by Joe Jonas.

Going to the place where she feels calm and peace at, Maxwell Park. Once she arrived at the park she saw it was empty so she left her backpack at the bench and headed for the swings. As Sonny was swinging on the swings she was thinking about what had happened today. Trying to figure out what to do with it all when suddenly Portlynmy appears right next to her. Almost jumping out of the swing falling to the sand, Portlynmy had scared Sonny. Portlynmy apologized to Sonny for scaring her and they both started to swing in silent. All that was heard was the squeaks from the swings moving back and forth. Finally Portlynmy grew inpatient and asked Sonny " why did you break up with Ferguson?" Sonny stopped her swing and asked her "how do you know we were going out and broke up?". Portlynmy reminded Sonny that her and Ferguson had been best friend since pre-school. Sonny forgot that so she responded " well that is between Ferguson and I. What do you care anyways?" Portlynmy became angry and stopped her swing also and replied angrily "he is my best friend and he is really torn about it. I'm his best friend and I care about him. So tell me why did you break up with him?"

All Sonny did was get up from the swing and walked towards to the bench where her backpack was at. In an attempt to get an answer Portlynmy followed her and constantly asked her why she broke up with Ferguson. Finally Sonny got annoyed and yelled "because Skylar made me!". Once she said that she covered her mouth in disbelief and Portlynmy was speechless. All she could say was "OMG" once Sonny was back into reality she said to Portlynmy was that she couldn't tell Ferguson. Surprised that Sonny would ask her that, that Portlynmy told her that she wouldn't dare lie to Ferguson that she loved him too much. When Sonny heard this an idea popped into her head that she knew would keep Portlynmy quiet. "If you tell Ferguson then we're gonna end up together then you won't be able to go out with him. Don't tell me that you don't like him more then a friend cause I've seen how you look at him when we are all hanging out. You become all gooey, try to be around him all the time and being so defensive." Portlynmy got hotter and redder whenever Sonny kept revealing more and more her secret. Portlynmy replied to Sonny "Ok fine maybe I do but what does that have to do with anything. He likes you not me." Sonny smiled at her genius thought of keeping Portlynmy quiet. "If you don't tell him then you can be there for him and comfort him. With him thinking that I am a horrible person he will stop liking me, therefore will start liking you and you guys will go out. So what do you think will you do it?" Portlyn took her time thinking about it and told Sonny that she will think about it and tell her tomorrow at school her response.

Both girls gathered their stuff and returned home. As Sonny was walking she was hoping that Nico was not still at her house. As she was walking she received another text from her mother saying that Nico was still waiting for her and that he said that he wasn't going to leave until he saw her. That she better had get home because she didn't want to be alone with home for so long. closing the text she received on her iphone she listened to her iphone instead. While she was walking she was listening to "Given Up" by Linkin Park. Music was the only thing that helped distract her from remembering of all her problems. Given up that there was nothing else that she can do to prevent her from going home. Once she was arriving home she saw Nico' car and got depressed about it. Now not even the music could distracted her from her problems. She entered her eggshell two story house to find Nico and her mother talking in the living room. "Sweetie you finally got home , do you that it is already six and the sun has already gone out?" her mother said in a concerned voice. Sonny responded to her mother that she did and looked at Nico. "We need to talk about what happened today." Sonny groaned when she heard why Nico had arrived. Of course she suspected that, that was the reason he wanted to see her but she hoped that just maybe he went over to see how she was doing and only that. "Lets talk outside in the porch" Sonny said to Nico as she was walking towards the porch.

Once they arrive at the porch Sonny sat on the swinging bench and Nico followed sitting closely to her. Sonny attempted to sit far away from him but there wasn't enough room for her to move. " So what exactly do you wanna talk about?" Sonny said to Nico. "You know exactly what I wanna talk about, what went on between you and me?" Sonny pretended as if she was interested in the stars instead she was trying figure out what to say, what to respond to him. Nico grabbed her hand and repeated to ask her the question. Soon Sonny started to feel a little hot and a bit dizzy. She was trying to get up to get a glass of water but almost fell to the ground. Nico grabbed onto her and asked her if she was okay, if she needed a glass of water. Sonny nodded her head and sat back down on the bench. Nico went inside her house to grab her a glass of water while he was doing that Sonny attempted to get up once more but when she did she fell to the ground unconscious. Nico returned to find Sonny on the ground unconscious he dropped the glass and ran to Sonny and began to scream for help. As he was calling for help he was trying to wake her up. Sonny's mother walked through the door and said "what's with all the screaming?" once she saw what it was about she dialed 911 and told them everything and hanged up. She ran back to Sonny and Nico, and asked Nico what had happened. "We were talking and all of a sudden she tries to get and almost falls. I went to get her some water , when I came back I saw her on the floor and called for help.

Paramedics arrived a few minutes later and Sonny still unconscious. They took Sonny off the floor and into the ambulance to the hospital. Sonny's mother rode with in the ambulance while Nico rode in his car and followed. Once they arrived at the hospital the paramedics perceived the situation as if it was a life and death situation. A doctor asked Ms. Monroe and Nico what had happened and if she was allergic to anything. Once the doctor received all the information he needed he went to figure what was wrong with Sonny. Ms. Monroe and Nico were left in the waiting room. "What could have happened?" both Nico and Ms. Monroe wondered. A few hours later the doctor returned and said "your daughter is okay for now but what caused her to be unconscious is that she has hypoglycemia (low blood sugar) , high blood pressure and it looks like she must have hit her head hard to the floor when she fainted. Which has caused her to now have amnesia . Now has she been taking her insulin and has she had some problems today?" Nico didn't know that Sonny was diabetic from all the years he had known her he never knew. Ms. Monroe told the doctor that Sonny had just recently found out that she had diabetes just a month ago and was getting accustom to using her insulin. Nico knew that explained why he didn't know about it. Ms. Monroe and the doctor looked at Nico. Apparently they had asked him a question so he asked them to repeat it "what had happened in school today?" Nico now knew how the high blood pressure was caused, it was from Ferguson, Skylar and him.

Blaming himself for the cause of her having high blood pressure and amnesia, he wanted to see Sonny. Ms. Monroe also wanted to see her so she asked the doctor if she was allowed to see Sonny. The doctor told both of them that it was possible that she doesn't remember any of them and that only one person is allowed to go in at a time. Nico told Ms. Munroe that it was best that she went first so he did. Ms. Munroe entered Sonny's room and quickly Sonny recognized her mother. "Hey mom" Sonny said weakly. Her mother asked her what she remembered and she told her that she doesn't remember much. Her mother just stared at her in a worried expression. Ms. Munroe tried to help Sonny remember some things so she started telling her stuff like her age, the school she went to and her hobbies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: im soooo sorry i havent been putting up the rest of the story its just i got a new slow commputer and couldn't find the story from my old one. So i have to type it all again :( please be patient with me ....**

**Disclaimer: i don't own SWAC**

Sonny remembered a bit but up to the age of twelve when she moved to Hollywood, California. Mrs. Munroe talked some more an then told Sonny that she was going to get some coffee. Sonny was trying to remember everything but nothing happened. Soon she saw the door open and she recognized the face, it was Nico. "Hey you how are you doing?" Nico asked Sonny. Sonny responded "I'm better but I am having trouble remembering some things though."  
In a way Nico was glad that Sonny didn't remember much. But at the same time a little guilty. Although  
he may have felt guilty he knew it was best for him not to mention it. Nico thought that maybe she didn't remember who Ferguson and Skylar were because she didn't want to. As Nico and Sonny were talking a nurse goes into the room saying that visiting hours were over. Letting him know that he had to wait until tomorrow to see her again. Nico nodded his head at the nurse; he went towards Sonny and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll come visit you tomorrow, okay." Sonny looked at Nico and said to him "then it's a date ". They both smiled at each other and then Nico left.  
Over the next two weeks he visited her constantly. All Nico had in mind was visiting Sonny after school repeatedly. Through out the whole process Nico was becoming jubilant that he was the only one meeting her. Ferguson instead was starting to worry on why Sonny hadn't been to school or answering his calls. Finally Ferguson gives up on just trying to call her so he goes to her house. So once school was over Ferguson went to her house. He rings the doorbell and Mrs. Munroe answers the door, "hello Ferguson haven't seen you around here for a while." "Ummm... Yeah I've been a bit busy. Is Sonny home?" Mrs. Munroe shook her head and seemed co fused "do you know when she will be back?" Ferguson questioned "Didn't you know Sonny is in the hospital?" Mrs. Munroe told Ferguson. "Wait what?! Since when? How did it happen? What happened? Tell me!" Ferguson asked Mrs. Munroe repeatedly. Mrs. Munroe told Ferguson she would tell him everything that happened to Sonny on the car ride to the  
hospital. Throughout the whole ride Ferguson was in shock. As they were finally arriving Ferguson ran to Sonny's room. Once he got to the door he was unsure on what to say or how to explain to Sonny his absence. When he finally thought of something he opened the door and went in. Sonny was awake and watching tv. When Sonny saw Ferguson was at the door she stared at him.

**Please review comments?questions? suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while i just found the story in complete so hope you enjoy. Channy on its way :D**

"Hi how are you?" Asked Ferguson "I'm good and you?" Sonny responded. "I'm a little worried about you." Sonny looked at him questionably and asked him " who are you?" Ferguson was in shock, he said "It's me Ferguson, remember." Sonny just shook her head. "We've been friends since seventh grade. We even went out." She still couldn't remember anything "I don't remember anything doctor says I have ass... amnesia." Ferguson looked at her and thought. How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen? But then he thought about the benefits on it. He thought the he would be able to help her, be with her and much more. Soon Ferguson and Sonny talked for a few hours. Eventually Nico did his annual stop to the hospital. As Nico was in the elevator on his way to Sonny 's room, she was holding hands with Ferguson. Nico exits the elevator as Ferguson is leaving Sonny 's room. They both ran into each other and said in unison "you? What? What are you doing here?" Both point at each other. " I was here first do you answer me?" Asked Ferguson. Nico tried to think of an excuse " I came to visit a friend. Now why are you her?" Ferguson said the Same as Ferguson. They both wondered who this person was so they made an agreement. On the count of three Ferguson and Nico would say whom they were visiting. "One, two, three, Sonny !" Both guys said at the Same time. The guys looked at each other in disbelief that they both were there to see Sonny . They both took a step back then sprinted to Sonny 's room. Even though Nico was a bit farther away he made it at the Same time as Ferguson. They both walked into the room and saw Sonny wasn't in bed. "Where is she I just left her like ten minutes ago? Where could she have gone?" Both of the guys scattered across the room to look for her. Nico knocked on the bathroom doom to see if she was in there, but she wasn't. Ferguson looked in the closet to see if she got stuck in there but she wasn't there either. Both boys were becoming anxious on what had happened to Sonny .

Suddenly the door creaks open. Nico runs to the door and opens it rapidly. The doctor is at the door still holding on to the doorknob. Mysteriously the doctor looks at them and questions them, "why are you two in this vacant room?" The profound boys look at each other then at the doctor. "What do you mean vacant? Sonny Moreno was is in this room just ten minutes ago." The doctor explained to both guys. Both males ran out the hospital to meet Sonny at her home. As they arrive at her home they notice the car of a familiar person. Someone they forgot about throughout the weeks. Ferguson wasn't the only one that noticed Sonny 's absence in school. Sitting on the hood of his black 2003 Supra was none other then the guy that they both despised. The guy that Sonny feel hard for, the person that reminded her that chivalry isn't dead. Nico and Ferguson were attempting to figure out why he was at her house. They noticed that Sonny hadn't arrived home yet. So in an attempt to make sure that Sonny doesn't see him they go up to him. They tell him that Sonny had gone on a vacation and that she wouldn't be back until a few more days. But the guy was not convinced so he waited only to see Sonny 's car pulling up in the driveway. The one waiting for Sonny to arrive was no other then

Jason. As Sonny is stepping out of her car Ferguson does what he can to have Jason leave. It was too late though Jason had already seen Sonny and pushed both guys out of his way. Jason walks up to Sonny and says " hey how you been?". Sonny looked puzzled on who he was. "I'm the guy that helped you against those guys a few weeks ago." Jason said, he was hurt that Sonny didn't remember him. " I'm sorry but I don't remember you." Sonny softly said to Jason. Jason felt worse that she told him the truth so he turned away. In an attempt to explain to this stranger what had happened to her she grabbed him by the arm. "I have amnesia!" Jason turns around and stares at her, "yeah right thanks for trying to spare my feelings." He pulls his arm and walks away from her. In shock Sonny stands not moving an inch. Ms. Monroe walks out her car and pulls Sonny to the house. Ms. Monroe tells both of the men to go home since Sonny needed to be alone for a while. As they enter the home and secure that they are alone Ms. Monroe tells Sonny ,"you can't keep up this charade Sonny it's not right."

"I know that I can't keep saying that I have amnesia but if I don't Ferguson, Skylar, Jason and Nico are going to want an answer. I can't handle the pressure of it all they are the reason that I went to the hospital and lose my memory in the first place." Sonny cried to her mother. Ms. Monroe grabs Sonny close to her chest and lets her sob her heart on her. "When did you remember everything?" Ms. Monroe questionably asked. " I didn't remember anything over the past two to three weeks I was in the hospital. But when Ferguson entered my room and touched my hand I remembered everything." Ms. Monroe knew that her daughter was in love with him but she knew it was best that she didn't say anything about it. " Sonny you know that sooner or later your going to have to choose. You can't keep hiding the truth it's not good for you." Quietly Ms. Monroe said. Nodding her head in accepting her mother's decision. Sonny knew what she had to do so the next morning she deliberated herself on if to do as she planned.

On the car ride to school Sonny made her decision and planned to act on it. At the other side of the school Ferguson was talking to Portlyn about Sonny . Ferguson was telling Portlyn all about what had occurred. When Portlyn heard the news on Sonny 's amnesia she thought of how hers and Sonny 's plan was going to fail. In her head Portlyn was trying to think of a way around it all. She knew that Ferguson would do what he can to get Sonny now that she forgot all that had occurred. "Portlyn ? Portlyn !" Ferguson screamed at Portlyn . Having been consumed by her thoughts she didn't hear anything Ferguson had said. Eventually Ferguson pinched Portlyn on the shoulder and Portlyn jumped out of shock. "Hey what was that for?" cried Portlyn . " You zoned out on me so I had to do something to get you back down on Earth. What were you thinking about anyways?" Ferguson asked Portlyn . "Just felt bad for what happened to Sonny ." retorted Portlyn . Two minutes later the bell rings for the school day to begin. Portlyn and Ferguson hug each other and go off in their separate. Portlyn heads off to biology where she had a plan to confront Sonny about her amnesia. As she was entering the classroom she sees Sonny at her desk and goes up to her.

"Hi I don't think you remember me but I'm Portlyn ." Portlyn puts her hand out and introduced herself to Sonny . "I know who you are I got my memory back." Sonny told Portlyn as she pulled a seat out for her. "How I thought you lost your memory completely over the last few weeks?" At that moment the late bell rang and Sonny told Portlyn that she will tell her the whole story at another moment. Portlyn got up from the chair and moved to her table. Right at that moment Skylar enters the room and walks towards his spot next to Sonny . "Hey beautiful haven't seen you in a while." flirted Skylar. "Hey Will I've been in the hospital over the past few weeks and never did you come by. Now I know that breaking up with you in the past was a right decision. All you truly care about was yourself and that's never going to change." Skylar was in awestruck when Sonny told him off. "I didn't know you were in the hospital no one told me anything." Sonny just looked away and stared at the clock only to see that it was nine o'clock. There was still ten minutes left of class so she started to doodle on her notebook. The bell rang for the changes of class and as she was exiting her classroom she runs into Ferguson. "Um hi I need to go to class right now." Sonny said to Ferguson. Quickly Ferguson knew something was off so to make sure he didn't hear wrong he grabbed her arm and asked her if she knew who he was. Sonny nodded her head and told him that she did know who he was and that he needed to let go of her. In awestruck Ferguson didn't notice that he let her go to walk away. Once he realized that she wasn't around he tried to look for her. Yelling at the students to get to class quickly the late bell rang. Ferguson runs off to class to find Skylar still occupying his regular seat. They didn't hate each other as much as they did a few weeks ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

After an hour and a half of silence between the two the bell rings for A lunch and the students scattered out of their classrooms. As the students were in line for food Sonny stood at the wrap line alone and cold. The one day that she doesn't take her sweater with her is when the weather and classrooms are really cold. Shivering in line wishing that the school would raise the temperature two hands covered her eyes. Only one person would cover her eyes and it was the person that she needed to see. It was her old friend Chad Dylan Cooper (not the serial killer) and he always knew how to comfort her. She tried to pull his hands away from her face but he was to strong so she did the only thing she could do. "You are way stronger then me, your special and you are... Chaddy." Sonny said in a goofy way. Chad let go of her eyes and she quickly turned around only to end up being right up on his chest. "Oh my gosh you are so warm. " Sonny put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. Sonny snuggled her head in his shoulder and each time he would wrap his arm tighter around her. Chad always knew how to comfort Sonny and to make her feel so much better.

From across the room Jason saw that Sonny was snuggled up on Chad's arm and ran away from the sight. As he was walking away he sees a girl crying at the bottom steps of the nine hundred building. Jason walks up to her and notices that it was Miley. In an attempt to comfort her Jason goes to her and asks her, "what's wrong Miley?" " My boyfriend Frank broke up with me through text message." Miley cried her head to her knees. Jason pulled Miley to his shoulder and tried to comfort her and told her, "don't cry about him he is the dumb ass to have had left you. He is missing out on a beautiful, intelligent and funny girl." Slowly they look up to each other's eyes and gazed heavenly. Soon they both close to one another and kissed. They continued kissing until they were interrupted by security telling them to get off the stairs. Miley and Jason got off the stairs and walked together to another area. "What does this mean?" questioned Miley. "I think this mean we're going out now and I think I just got lucky." Jason responded tenderly. Miley stared at him unsure of what he means by that. "What I mean is that I have a beautiful, intelligent and funny girl as my girlfriend and I'm a lucky guy for that." Jason ensured Miley. Miley tip-toed and kissed her new boyfriend that she knew will appreciate her unlike Frank.

Back in the cafeteria Chad had his arm wrapped around Sonny 's waist and holding her hands .Whenever Chad wanted to walk away from the lunch line she would hold on tighter. When Chad told her that he wouldn't leave her she let him go a bit. He went in front of her and hugged her tight against his chest. "You know this feels right, you know that right Sonny ." Sonny knew what Chad meant but she still needed him. A friend that can comfort her and make her feel safe. That's all that she wanted nothing more, she knew that she couldn't handle another boyfriend. Not at the moment when she was suppose to make a decision on who she truly loved. A light bulb lit in her head and she knew who she loved. The person that she wanted to be with, a person that she couldn't live her life without. Sonny looked up at Chad and kissed him on the cheek and let go of him. "What was that for?" asked Chad. "You just gave me the best solution to a problem I been having. Can you buy me lunch and I'll meet you at our usual spot?" responded Sonny . Chad was in confusion but accepted what she told him. He gave her a tight hug and let her go to do what she had to do. Sonny pushed her way out of the line and pulled out her iphone.

"Meet me by the bleachers now I need to talk to you." said the text that Sonny sent to Ferguson, Skylar, Nico and Jason. A few minutes later they were all there waiting for her. "I've sent you all a text telling you I wanted to meet you. Well let me say this now I recovered from my amnesia and remember everything that has occurred." Sonny told all the guys. "Before you say anything let me just say that I'm going out with Miley and have no interest in you Sonny . I'm sorry if I said it a little to harsh, it's just that I'm in love with her." Jason said to Sonny as he was about to walk away Sonny tells him to wait. "I'm glad you found someone that you love I'm very happy for you. I wish both of you the best of the best. I just hope you treat my best friend with respect." Sonny told Jason in a whisper. They both hugged each other and Jason walked away.

Sonny walked back to the other three guys, "this decision was the hardest I had to face. All three of you were once my best friends. Nico and Skylar remember when all three of us were best friends. Back in fifth grade we ruled the school we were together non-stop. But now you two can barely stand each other. Because of that I don't think I can stand standing in the way a friendship like that." "We are still best friends it's just that we area a bit more independent of one another. We talk continually, we even hang out outside of school." Skylar said and Nico nodded his head in agreement. Not believing a word that either of them say she still puts it into consideration. "If you guys say so I will put it into consideration towards my decision." Sonny said. Buzz...Buzz... Sonny 's phone was vibrating, Sonny took out her iphone to see she had a text from Chad it said " I got your food and will be waiting for you at the tables in front of the vending machines. I'll be waiting little turtle." Smiling at the text that Chad had sent her calling her a turtle made her chuckle a bit. Remembering that she had to tell the other three guys her decision she comes back to reality.

"Let me just say now that I once found each one of you my best friend. But as the years progress I have grown feelings for each one of you guys. Ferguson you were a great person to hang out with. Skylar you always did know how to make me work for it. And Nico you were a caring person that visited me at the hospital. There is only one problem with that Ferguson. I f you had truly cared about me you would have done whatever you could to make me remember. Not just keep me all to yourself. So Nico I don't want to go out with you. I don't want to go out with a person that lies and is selfish." Nico was in distraught that Sonny had said such a thing. He was about to protest about all that she said about him. Only Sonny knew he was going to do just that and waved goodbye to Ferguson. He got the hint and walked away. Vowing to himself that he would not let her go, that he would fight for no matter what it took.

Looking at Ferguson, Skylar knew that Sonny was going to choose him. They went out when they were small, they had been the best of friends and he knew she still had feelings for him.

Looking at Skylar , Ferguson knew that Sonny was going to choose him. Ferguson and Sonny had been the best of friends since she first arrived to Broward County. Not only that but Sonny had told him that she loved him. She wouldn't lie about something like that. Sonny was a caring person and honest person.

Watching them both Sonny knew it was time for her to tell them both the truth. "Now let me say this now I cared about you guys and love both of you... as friends. Skylar you were my best friend and we were into the Same things but one thing I remembered really changed my mind. When you blackmailed me into being your girlfriend again and worst of all is that you told Jason the truth of why I came to Condor High. I had trusted on you to keep it a secret and you let me down. Now Ferguson I really did love you everyone knew how I felt about you. And I didn't care what they thought. When we were going out I loved everything about it, how it felt and the fact that I was going out with someone that I really liked. Nut there was a downside that I don't think you even knew about. When I broke up with you believed that I didn't want to be with you anymore. Even after I told you that I loved you. " Both guys looked ashamed of one another.

Sonny saw the face that each guy had when she told them of what she thought of each one of them. " I think that now is the best time to tell you who I had chosen to be with. Let me just say this person makes me feel loved, safe and comforts me when I'm gloomy. I don't want to go out with Skylar"... Ferguson smiles at walks towards Sonny , only for Sonny to put her hand to stop him ," and I don't want to go out with you either Ferguson." Skylar and Ferguson yell out "what" in disbelief that Sonny had chosen neither of them. "So who are you going to go out with?" questioned knew Ferguson. "That's for me to know and for neither of you to know." Sonny said as she walks away. Together the boys standing awestruck by her decision.

Jubilantly walking to meet Chad at the table she thinks about the decision she made. She was proud of herself to have made an important decision. Walking to the vending machines she sees Chad sitting at the table with an unknown stranger. Sonny stopped to see that it was a girl not just any girl but it was her friend Mandy kissing Chaddy. Tears in her eyes Sonny ran away from the sight of her crush kissing her friend. Sonny decided to skip the rest of the day and went into her car. Once she felt secure of being alone she started to bang the steering wheel and cry her heart out. The sight of the one she truly cared about kissing another girl broke her heart. Wiping away her tears Sonny started the engine and drove her car out the parking lot. She drove to the place that she felt safe at...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Back at the table... Chad pushed Mandy away and told her" I'm sorry Mandy but I don't see you that way. I only see you as Sonny 's friend." Mandy gets up from the table and walks away from Chad. While walking she pulls out her Iphone and texts "job is done I think she saw it." The message was sent and the receiver grinned at mission accomplished.

Chad looks at his watch and notices that the bell is going to ring, only Sonny never came back to him. Thinking that something bad has occurred he calls her... ring...ring... click. "Please leave a message after the beep... beep." Oddly the call went to voicemail Sonny always answered his calls. He calls again only this time it goes straight to voicemail. Worried that something might have happened to her he gets into his car. Thinking of where he she could have gone, suddenly he thinks about the place she feels safe at. Only he knew about it since Sonny told him about it. Chad started his car and drove to Sonny , he hoped.

Looking at her phone Sonny notices that she has two missed calls from Chad and ten text messages from him. She didn't want to read them and ignored them all and put on her music player. Putting on her headphones to forget about everything she looks for the perfect song. Scrolling through the list she finds the song and plays ,"It Ends Tonight" by The All-American Rejects. Sonny sits on the ground pulling her knees to her chest. Looking out at the ocean on top of the rooftop. It was the place that she felt safe at, the place that she went to escape all her troubles. Feeling all alone in the world nobody that could help her. Sonny looks at the sky and pleads send hr a sign of hope. When she saw that there was no sign she puts her head down on her knees. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. Slowly putting her head up to see her sign of hope.

Chad got out of his car and climbed up the ladder. As he was climbing to the rooftop he sees Sonny . Her head to her knees he thought about how vulnerable she seemed. He wondered why she was here and why he didn't hear him coming. Then Chad saw the connections of the headphones. It had answered his second question but what about the first. In hopes of the answer he goes up to her and touches her shoulder.

Seeing that it was Chad who had touched her she gets up quickly. Standing up quickly caused the headphones to be ripped out her ear. "Ow what are you doing here?" Sonny yelled at Chad. "I got worried about you when you wouldn't answer your phone and you didn't meet me at the spot." softly Chad said. Sonny turned her back to Chad and faced the ocean. " I saw you kissing Mandy." Whispered Sonny . Confused by what she said "when did you see that? It doesn't matter she kissed me and I pushed her away. Why does it even matter we aren't going out unless. . . Sonny do you like me more then a friend? "Chad said as he slowly walked up to her. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sonny felt him and tried to pull him away but he held on tight. 'I used to like you until I saw you kiss her and that's when I got my ripped out. I thought I made the right decision when it came on who I truly loved. But of course my judgment was wrong, it always is. Now let go of me." Sonny said as she tried to get out of his arms. Chad made Sonny face hi and told her, " Sonny I have been in love with you since freshman year and I say again she kissed me and I told her I only saw her as your friend. Your the only one I want to be with. I would never to anything to hurt you." Chad said as he was loosing his arms.

Relaxing at bit more Sonny stopped trying to get away from him. She thought what she asked for a few minutes before Chad arrived. A sign of hope and he was that hope. Sonny put her head down on his shoulder and hugged him. Chad gently grabbed Sonny 's chin and lightly gave her a kiss. At that very moment Sonny knew who she loved and knew that her decision was right. Her prince was the person she had least expected he was no other then Chad Dylan Cooper. The End! or is it?

* * *

**Hope that you guys enjoyed it. SORRY that it took so long. The sequel is already posted hope you guys like it there's more Channy in there :D Please review love you guys even though i dont know you guys lol the sequel is called Unsure.**


End file.
